Date Night
by A Nameless User
Summary: So this is just a quick, little smut sandwich of a story. It goes sexy/fluffy/sexy and then ends with a little more fluff. Korrasami (Korra x Asami). AU in that Korra and Asami are canon in season 1.


Summary: So this is just a quick, little smut sandwich of a story. It goes sexy/fluffy/sexy and then ends with a little more fluff. Korrasami (Korra x Asami). AU in that Korra and Asami are canon in season 1.

Disclaimer: 1. Rated M for graphic sex scenes. 2. Lesbian relationship. 3. I don't own LoK (Legend of Korra), if I did Korrasami would have been canon in season 1 and would have remain canon for the rest of the series.

_Date Night_

Korra tilted her head back, letting the warm water of the shower hit her face. It had been a hard fought victory for the Fire Ferrets in their pro-bending match tonight and Korra was glad to have the chance to wash the sweat off and relax. As she felt the gentle pressure of the water wash her face she heard quite footsteps behind her. She smiled to herself, keeping her eyes closed as she heard clothes softly falling on the tiles, and waited patiently she felt until her girlfriend's arms wrap around her. She felt her girlfriend's breasts press into her back, her equally naked girlfriend hugging her from behind, and tilted her head to the side to meet her lips in a soft kiss.

"Hey there gorgeous." Asami whispered, opening her eyes to meet Korra's deep blue ones.

"Hello beautiful." Korra whispered back, staring into Asami's emerald green eyes. "Thanks for not cheering for me babe."

"It was very difficult." Asami said. It had surprised her to learn that Korra was so attuned to her that she could pick out her voice in a crowd of cheers, and it distracted her so much that she got knocked back into the water.

"But it was worth it to see you kick ass." Asami said into Korra's ear before kissing it.

"Heh heh, that tickles." Korra giggled, smiling wide as Asami began kissing down her neck to her shoulder. Her smile faded and her eyes began to flutter as Asami's kisses became more heated and passionate.

"A-asami" Korra said, not bothering to try and hide her desire. Asami looked up from her spot on Korra's shoulder, her eyes lidded and dark with lust. They kissed again, letting their tongues meet and massage each other. Asami's hands rose from their previous position on Korra's stomach and began gently yet firmly massaging Korra's large, brown breasts.

"That feels so good." Korra moaned out, her head flinging back to rest on Asami's shoulder as her hands clasped behind Asami's head. Korra's face was heated with a blush and her eyes were shut tightly. Her chest acted on its own, pushing into Asami's wondrous hands. Asami began to softly rub Korra's dusky nipples and they almost immediately hardened.

"Ah, god Asami!" Korra moaned out.

Asami's right hand slowly descended down Korra's stomach, traveling lightly over her toned abs and smooth pelvis, before coming to a stop on her center. Her left hand continued to pleasure Korra's breast. She stroked Korra's outer-folds, her heat still able to draw a sharp intake of breath from Asami. She and Korra had been together for over a year, had slept together dozens of times, and yet still ever time the made love was as passionate and amazing as the last. She slowly entered Korra, who let out a deep throaty moan, and took a moment to enjoy how tight she was.

"Fuck, Asami go faster." Korra gasped her fingers griping Asami's head but not tearing her hair. Asami obliged happily, going faster and faster, as Korra's voice rose higher and higher in ecstasy. Asami pressed the bottom of her palm onto Korra's clitoris as her fingers found her g-spot with practiced skill.

"Asami! Im cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming! I love you, I love you, I love you-!" Korra cut off her mantra, her mouth open but no sound coming out. Asami felt Korra's inner walls tighten around her fingers as warm liquid gushed over them. Korra sagged against Asami as she pulled her fingers out, smiling at Korra's quiet disappointed whine, and they were washed clean by the shower. Asami kissed the back of Korra's head, and rested her chin on her shoulder. Asami held Korra, supporting her fully aware of how quickly she recovers, well technically speaking how quickly they both recover, but she hadn't had her orgasm... yet.

Korra spun them around, pushing Asami against the shower wall. She placed her hands on her hips and kissed her soundly. Korra broke off the kiss and began kissing down Asami's throat to her collar bone. Asami's eyes fluttered, as she bit her lip and leaned her head back against the shower wall. Korra kissed the top of Asami's large, milky orbs. Asami let out a gasp, her chest arching up to Korra's amazing lips. She kissed Asami's bright, pink nipple which hardened instantly to her touch.

"Oh god Korra yes!" Asami cried out as Korra sucked her breast into her mouth. She gently yet firmly massaged the soft flesh with her lips and tongue. She let the breast go with a wet pop but kept her tongue pressed to the nipple. She used the muscles in her tongue to yet again gently and firmly massage the nipple. Korra removed her head from Asami's left breast, her left arm circling around Asami's waist and her right hand began stroking Asami's center. She kissed the valley between Asami's breasts as she entered her.

"Fuck Asami you're so tight" Korra groaned as she began pushing her finger deeper and deeper.

"You're one to talk" Asami managed to get out while she wrapped her right thigh around Korra's waist and her fingers gripped her shoulder blades. Korra moved her head to Asami's right breast giving it the exact same treatment sh gave the left one. Korra waisted no time, her fingers pressing down on Asami's g-spot at the exact same time her thumb pressed down on her clitoris.

"Oh god Korra! I'm close, I'm close, I'm so close. Oh god! Korra I love, I love you, I love you-" Asami said repeating Korra's mantra as she came. Korra buried her face into Asami's chest, enjoying the feeling of her inner walls clamping down on her finger, like she was trying to keep Korra in her.

Korra held Asami up as she leaned against her, her legs no longer able to support her weight. Even after Asami recovered the two didn't want to leave the shower so the just stayed there holding each other, swaying slightly, exchanging sweet, chaste kisses.

"So, are you ready for our date tonight?" Asami asked after a while.

"What this wasn't it?" Korra asked jokingly. Asami just rolled her eyes.

"No. We're going to this really fancy restaurant with a live band and everything." Asami said happily.

"That sounds amazing Asami." Korra said giving her girlfriend another kiss.

_Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami_

Asami sat in front of the mirror fussing with her appearance. She knew that Korra found her beautiful no matter what but she liked dressing up for her anyway. She went through her checklist. Lips, dark red, eye shadow, black, dress, long, elegant, and dark red, her black hair falling to her shoulders in gentle waves. She took a deep breath and smiled, giddy and excited.

Korra couldn't stop fidgeting. She looked down at her long, blue dress that same color as her eyes. It complemented her skin tone, but Korra didn't wear dresses often, mostly just to turn Asami on. Her customary arm bands were on and her brown hair was done up in its usual wolf tail.

Korra looked up when she heard the Asami's bedroom door open, and when she saw her standing there her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. Asami smirked _Its nice to know I still have that effect on her, but damn shes so irresistible_ Asami thought.

"Wow." Korra said.

"Wow yourself." Asami responded.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asami responded.

"Well you sound kinda short of breath, and your faced is flushed." Korra said smiling knowingly at Asami.

"I'm just excited for our date tonight." Asami replied, omitting the part about how hot Korra looked in that dress.

"Lets go." Asami said linking her arm with Korra's. They walked arm in arm to the restaurant where Asami had made reservations. They sat down in their booth and Asami, being as influential as she is, made sure they had the best seats in the joint. The booth was in a corner so they were out of sight, and close enough to the band that they could actually hear it but not so close as that it drowned out their conversation.

Their meal was delicious. Korra devoured hers with the gusto of... well of one who had just won a pro-bending match, while Asami ate with the quiet dignity of a business executive. They spent the meal talking, laughing, telling jokes, catching up on each other's lives, and holding hands across the table. After they had finished eating Asami took Korra's hand and lead her out to the dance floor. A slow song had just started and the two began a slow, classic box-step. They were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't notice the other dancers clear a space for them at the center of the dance floor, nor that they were now the center of attention.

Asami was shocked when Korra placed her head on her chest, but smiled anyway. She pressed her face into the top of Korra's head and inhaled her scent. The two ended their dance amidst cheers and applause from their audience, though they hardly noticed as they were too busy smiling at each other.

They walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and back to their home on Air Temple Island.

_Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami Korrasami_

"So what do you want to do now?" Asami asked as she and Korra entered their home. After Amon had been defeated and, Korra and Asami had officially become a couple they had been given their own private house on Air Temple Island.

"I don't know" Korra responded. Perhaps it was the full moon but it was close to midnight and she was still so energized. Suddenly her face lit up with an idea "Lets go swimming!"

"Okay? Should I get our swim suits?" Asami asked, gesturing to her red bikini and Korra's blue one.

"Oh I don't think we'll be needing them." Korra stated with a mischievous smirk.

"I like the sound of that." Asami smirking right back at her girlfriend.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and they ran to the beach. Once they arrived they looked around and then began to strip. Asami shed her usual attire to reveal a lacy, black bra and panties. Korra likewise took off her standard clothing, remaining only in her white bindings. Korra paused to watch as Asami unclasped her bra, letting her large breasts free with a bounce, and then bent over to pull off her panties. Asami stood up and took a moment to appreciate the sight of Korra unraveling her upper bindings, letting her own large breasts out with their own bounce. Then she unwrapped her lower bindings, not bothered the least by Asami's stare.

Despite the fact that it was a rather warm night Asami still walked over to Korra and pulled her close. The two began making out, their tongues happily enjoying each other's mouths. The broke the kiss gasping for air, Korra took Asami by the hand and lead her into the warm, moonlight water. They waded out until they were midriff deep and then began to kiss again.

"I want to show you something." Korra said as they broke apart. Asami nodded, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. Korra wound her right arm around Asami's waist and used her left to water bend them out and down to the sandy ocean floor away from any prying eyes. Then she bent a huge air bubble around them. They laid down on, their backs on the sand and gazed up at the stars.

"Wow Korra, this is so amazing." Asami said completely blown away. She laid her head on Korra's chest, Korra still holding her by the waist.

"Yeah it really is beautiful isn't it." Korra said. Asami nodded. I didn't take long for Asami and Korra to roll onto their sides so that they were facing each other. They began to kiss once more, their tongues dancing with one another as they pulled each other tight. They sat up, still connected at the mouth, letting their hands roam the other's back. They rearranged their legs so that their centers were pressed together. They gasped at the familiar, but still oh so spectacular, sensation. Their breasts pressed into each other, hard nipple brushing against hard nipple. They locked eyes and their bodies wordlessly moving in synchrony.

They dropped their arms, putting their palms on the ground behind them. They leaned back using everything they had to press the centers closer together. Their eyes locked on the memorizing bounce of the other's bust. Folds stimulated folds and clitoris stimulated clitoris. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat as they strained the muscles in their arms and legs. Their voices rose in unison, creating a symphony of ecstasy. Their bodies seized, as they tilted their heads back in a noiseless scream, their eyes rolling to the back of their heads.

They collapsed back on the ground, their centers still pressed together, as little waves of pleasure resonated throughout their bodies. Korra began to play with Asami's toes, and Asami began to massage Korra's ankles, both panting for breath. They laid there gazing at the stars until they had recovered enough to cuddle up... and then continue star-gazing. When they were ready Korra collapsed the air bubble and shot them up to the surface. They dressed and walked back to their house. Once inside they once again stripped to their undergarments and then snuggled up in bed under the covers. They shared one last kiss and a final "I love you" for the day before drifting off to sleep, warm in each other's embrace.

_The End_

A/N: So sorry this story was a little rushed and repetative. I got this idea and wanted to write it down as quickly as possible. Anyways I did this as kinda a request from SandraLVV on deviantart. If you haven't seen her galleries she makes some pretty awesome Korrasami artwork and animations. Heres a link to her gallery, please give her lots of love gallery/ As always I hope you enjoyed the story. Please comment and have a nice day. :)


End file.
